


Alice in Wonderland

by AbsoluteDestiny



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Fanvids, Video, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-06
Updated: 2006-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteDestiny/pseuds/AbsoluteDestiny





	Alice in Wonderland

Alice in Wonderland

## Alice in Wonderland

A short parody made one lazy morning.

 

Footage: [Labyrinth (1986)](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Labyrinth_\(film\))

Audio: [Alice in Wonderland](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Moschitta,_Jr.) by John Moschitta 

Duration: 00:01:11

Published: 2006-06-06

[Comments and further information here.](http://absolutedestiny.livejournal.com/164966.html)

#### Downloads:

  * [x264 mp4@480p](/media/video/AbsoluteDestiny-Alice_in_Wonderland-480p.m4v)



### Lyrics:

> Alice is bored because her sister is reading a book when all of a sudden a white rabbit wearing a vest runs by mumbling something about being late. Not being able to mind her own business, Alice follows the rabbit down into a hole and falls down and down, landing with a thud. Alice finds a bottle that says DRINK ME and she drinks it and gets _very very small_. She finds a cake that says EAT ME so she eats it and gets _very very tall_. "Curiouser and curiouser," cries Alice which isn't very good English but it gets the point across. Then Alice starts to shrink again and she falls into a pool of her own tears along with a Mouse, a Duck, a Dodo a a Lory and an Eaglet! After another gruelling round of DRINK ME / EAT ME Alice runs into the woods were she meets a blue caterpillar sitting on a mushroom, puffing on a hookah! "Alice baby, what's happening? Mellow out this is Wonderland!" So Alice chomps on some mushrooms and the Duches sneezes because there's too much pepper in the soup. The Cheshire Cat keep smiling and the world's ugliest baby turns into a squirming pig. Then it's time for tea! The Mad Hatter, the March Hare and the Sleepy Dormouse talk in stupid riddles so Alice finds more stimulating conversation in a garden of talking flowers. Next the Queen of Hearts plays crochet with flamingo mallets and hedgehog balls and **then** Alice takes the stand in the Trial of the Missing Tarts. Alice's testimony so angers the Queen that she shouts "Off with her head!" which is Alice's cue to wake up and face the facts: it was all just a dream and a good thing too because Alice knew nothing of tarts and even less of torts.


End file.
